River of Souls
by PaoupuPrincess
Summary: Maka's soul is on the line when fighting a witch. What will soul do? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka and Soul would be together. Now, that didn't happen, right? So it's obvious that I don't own either the manga or anime.

Maka looked up from where her place was in the River of Souls. Sighing, she awaited her weapon partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans, to come and fish her soon-to-be absorbed soul away from this.. Rather salty and depressing place.

How did this happen again exactly?

She had been on a mission with Soul when it all started. She and Soul were killing this witch, Saki-something-or-other, when she hit Maka with a strange ball of glowing light.

"The fuck was that?" Soul looked up at Maka from his 'soul reflection' painted on the scythe.

Maka looked down at Soul with worried eyes. "Language, Soul! And I-i have no idea.. B-but I feel..."

Maka suddenly dropped Soul and fell to the ground with a lifeless sheen in her eyes.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed with worry. Transforming back into a human, Soul scooped up Maka's body into his arms, like he did when she was paralized by the Heretic Witch Arachne. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" He screamed stthe witch, body shaking with fury.

The witch cackled, obviously amused by the scythe-albino's anger. "Don't wory child, she's still alive. Though, her soul has been cast down into my little pool."

She raised a pruny, crooked finger and pointed it at Soul. "The only way to save her is to find out who she loves most in this world, no family comes to mind in this particular individual," She gestured to Maka. "and if said person finds that they love her more or just as much as she loves them, they shall have to kiss her. Her soul will then be drawn back to her body. You may not ask her, all resonance has been cut off. There is a time limit, though. You have 48 hours." She grinned wickedly.

Maka could here this from the river, pool, whatever you called it, and she sighed. Great. Soul didn't love her back. She was going to be stuck here forever.

Soul looked up at the witch, who simply vanished in a puff of purple smoke. He looked back down to his partner. "Don't worry Maka, I will get you back to me, no matter what it takes!"

Maka replayed the entire scenario in her mind. Oh yeah, that's how she got here.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I keep going or what? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**River of Souls**

**A/N: I am evil. You will see why ;) Oh, and idk when I update. It depends on how much free time I have. So, YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE QUICK UPDATE. In return, don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: SHOOT DANG BISCUITS I STILL DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. *shrug* Whatevs. TO NEVERLAND! *Jumps out window and flies away***

* * *

Soul burst in the doors of the DWMA holding Maka's body in his arms bridal style, much like he did the night the Kishin was revived. Ignoring the curious and worried stares of the other students. He didn't care what people thought, he wanted Maka safe.

"STEIN!" Soul kicked open the doors of the classroom, interrupting his insane teacher's "lesson", which was another disgusting dissection.

Tsubaki stood up first, and in her innocent, shy, and quiet tone, yelled "What happened to her!?" She rushed to her friend's side, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star soon following after.

Proffessor Stein seemed to loom over the two partners as he repeated Tsubaki's earlier question, "What happened to Maka, Soul?"

Soul's expression darkened, and he lowered his gaze to the soulless girl he was holding, the one he couldn't protect.

He sighed and sank to his knees. He had 48 hours. Only two days to save the life of his precious partner. Only two days to find out who she loved the most in this life and world.

"It all started when we were fighting this old hag..." He recounted the tale to his friends and professor, his eyes shadowing over with a mixture of guilt and greif.

Tsubaki, sensing his overbearing emotions, reached over and took Maka out of his arms. He twinged a little when her weight was lifted from his arms.

Maka all the while was listening in to this conversation from her place in the river, and began to cry. Oh how she wished she bad Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki with her. She would even take Black*Star, anyone here to comfort her.

"Do not cry, child." A gentle voice was speaking, right above her. "Do not cry or you will be absorbed into the River, and much quicker than the two days you were given."

Maka looked directly above her, and gasped. The figure above her was a woman. But, this woman could not have been the woman she appeared to be.

"M-mom?!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I am evil. I just warn you, I normally leave with a cliffie. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! PEACE OFF! *flings self out of view of the camera* Oh, and if anyone can tell me which youtube star that I'm imitating will get a shoutout. BYE. P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, i'm on to chapter 3... Not really sure if I like this chapter. Oh well, enough of my blabbering. Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater, but I DO own the Spirit of Guidance.


End file.
